


Broken Mirrors Bring Bad Luck

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Series: Snapshots of Suffering [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, F/M, My sad sad boi, TW: Self Harm, TW: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: A bit more in depth depressed Percy and his self harm.“And sometimes he’s get a stray look from Jason, or a worried glance from Hazel and he knew that the pale lines on his wrists were suspicious but they didn’t know like he did that he was really shattered glass.”





	Broken Mirrors Bring Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more of my sad boi (TM).

When Percy was ten he hated himself. His mom was the only person who liked him it seemed. The kids at school bullied him and Gabe hit and smacked and punched him every time he breathed wrong. 

When Percy was eleven he couldn’t feel anything but the heaviness of continuing to live. So he stole a knife from the kitchen that his mom rarely used. That afternoon while his mom was at work and Gabe was caught up in poker he pressed the blade into the soft skin of his wrist. And all of a sudden he could feel. Feel the bite of the blade and the warm beads of blood sliding down his forearm.

When Percy was twelve he was sent to Yancy Academy and didn’t get a roommate until November. Those three months were bliss. (Except they weren’t because he only felt pain.)

The summer that he turned thirteen he only cut three times. 

The summer that he turned fourteen he cut twice.

The summer that he turned fifteen he cut once.

The summer that he turned sixteen he cut twelve times. (After he turned sixteen he forgot all about cutting for two months because Annabeth barely left his side and she was the antidote to the darkness.)

When Percy was sixteen and on the run with no memories he cut nearly constantly. It was instinct. You feel numb, you cut. 

After reuniting with Annabeth he forgot about cutting for a bit again. 

Then the stress and worry and doubt hit him again and squeezed the feeling out of him. Annabeth was the only other thing that made him feel. (He much preferred the feeling that she gave him. Safety and warmth and happiness.)

With Annabeth he switched the cutting to absent rubbing at his wrists. (The patterns of the scars were now burned into his memory.)

And sometimes he’s get a stray look from Jason, or a worried glance from Hazel and he knew that the pale lines on his wrists were suspicious but they didn’t know like he did that he was really shattered glass.

His seven years of bad luck were nearly up but Percy knew that he’d break again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bring me lot o’ joy.


End file.
